


51. Are You Sure

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [51]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, No Angst, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “You don’t mind?”“Is that so hard to believe?”“That’s not what I meant, Magnus, I was just...not expecting such an easy answer.”“I’m glad I can still surprise you.”-----Alec's got a habit of checking things. Numerous times. Maybe too many times.





	51. Are You Sure

“You don’t mind?”

 

“Is that so hard to believe?”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Magnus, I was just...not expecting such an easy answer.”

 

“I’m glad I can still surprise you.”

 

“...I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“You really don’t have to, Alec, but I won’t argue  _ much _ if you insist.”

 

“I so didn’t mean that, but I’m not against it either.”

 

“Good to hear.”

 

***

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Always.” 

 

***

 

“Really? You’re sure?”

 

“Yes, Alexander.”

 

***

 

“You-”

 

“I’m completely, one hundred percent confident that I am sure, Alec. Now hang up and get those reports done so I can come and distract you earlier.”

 

***

 

“You really don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“No you don’t. You hate the very idea of a meal with my parents, let alone a meal with my parents in the Institute.”

 

“Okay, fine. Yes. I am not hugely thrilled about how this evening is going to go and I have very low hopes.”

 

“Exactly! So-”

 

“ _ However! _ I do want to spend time with you and be there for you. If that means dinner at the Institute, then I’m going to dinner with you at the Institute.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“If I kiss you until it’s time to leave, will you stop asking?”

 

“Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like more plot-linked fics or longer/shorter fics for the remainder of this series in the comments! I moderate them so I make sure I get notified for every new comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Comments welcome! Especially prompts (no NSFW) <3
> 
> Come find me at [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/) <3 for original work and writing ramblings!
> 
> All mistakes my own, no beta


End file.
